Adventure Time: New World
by DivergenceCatalyst
Summary: *Discontinued. What started out as simply retrieving a hairbrush sends Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, and the Ice King spiraling into the FusionFall universe where they must adjust to their new lives.
1. Unfestivities

**Chapter 1 – Unfestivities**

**Author Notes:**

- my own spin on making sense of the Adventure Time cast being present in FusionFall considering that even the creator said that the show takes place in a post-apocalyptic world. (A post-nuclear war if you pay attention to the hints in the show: An undetonated nuke in the opening, Mushroom War with emphasis on the "Mushroom" part, etc.) Anyway, enjoy your crappy fanfic.

- honestly, I'm not sure which category this should go in. Since the main story take place in FusionFall, I put it here. But the story is Adventure Time-centric so I considered the Adventure Time x FusionFall crossover category, but Adventure Time is already part of FusionFall canon so it seemed a bit redundant…

- Finn's going to be aged up to fourteen-years-old in this story

* * *

><p>The Land of Ooo was in a relative mood of festive celebration, specifically the Candy Kingdom where the festivities would be soon taking place. In a few days would be the yearly Jewel Festival. Normally, the festival location cycles from kingdom to kingdom every year and this year was the Candy Kingdom's turn. The people were still in the process of setting up decorations and preparing the events so the streets were teaming with Candy People trying to reach their destinations.<p>

The royal castle which stood at the center of the kingdom was in the same process of getting ready as well. Due to certain circumstances that had recently occurred, the princess was a little behind in preparations and had to enlist the aid of two well-known friends and adventurers of hers.

"Finn! I have an important task for you."

Princess Bubblegum had emerged from her royal chambers. The pair of adventurers, Finn the human and Jake the dog, was in the process of helping the candy princess decorate the interior of the entrance hall to the castle.

"Sure, PB." Finn said as he finished tying a banner into place. "What is it?"

"I need you to go find Marceline."

"Why? Something happen again between you two?"

"No. Nothing like that . . . Remember when the Ice King left a big mess in the castle courtyard and spilled my jewels all over it?"

"Hehe. Yeah. That was an awesome night . . ."

"Well, I think Marceline ended up taking an important jewel that I need for the ceremony in a few days. The Candy People told she was helping you clean up that day, right?"

"Yeah. She was just returning a favor she owed me."

"I see. Well, just make sure you bring the jewel back. I really need it if I want this ceremony to go well."

"You can count on us!" Finn exclaimed. "C'mon, Jake!"

With Jake quickly following behind him, Finn dashed out the front gates and into the candy-paved streets. The duo happily zoomed past many familiar faces along the way, greeting each of them by name before eventually running across the drawbridge outside the kingdom's protective walls and down the only dirt road.

"Hey, Finn." said Jake. "Shouldn't we be cutting through the forest? I mean, it'll be much faster."

"I know. But I wanna stop by our treehouse first. I have to show Marceline that new sword we got from rescuing that old guy from those trolls."

"Oh yeah. Those trolls just wouldn't leave him alone. Good thing we found some troll spray."

Once they arrived at their treehouse home, Jake waited outside while Finn quickly ran inside to fetch the sword he mentioned earlier. It was taking quite some time so Jake ended up playing with Beemo, their sentient videogame console, for about fifteen minutes.

"I found it!" Finn exclaimed as he burst through the front door. He was now holding a glowing blue sword in his hand. It seemed to be extremely high-tech, futuristic-like.

"Where do you think that guy found that sword?" Jake wondered aloud.

"Don't know. Bought it or earned it, maybe? There's a worn out logo on here, but it's barely readable . . . 'Dex' . . . 'Labs'. What you think it means."

"Hmm . . . 'Dexterous Labradors'?"

"Nah. I don't think so. Anyway, let's go see Marceline."

Marceline the Vampire Queen was known to have multiple living places, but she seemed to spend most of her time in her regular pink house located in the depths of a dark cave so the duo headed there. Finn knocked on the front door and found Marceline answering in a few seconds.

"Oh. Hey, Finn." she kindly greeted him, letting the two inside. She seemed to have been practicing her bass-converted family battleaxe. "You need something?"

"Yeah. Uh, Princess Bubblegum sent me."

"Bonnie? What does she want?"

"Remember when you were helping me clean up those jewels the Ice King spilled all over the castle's courtyard? Well, PB said you might've accidentally taken an important jewel by mistake."

"What? No. I gave back every single one I found. I even triple-checked all my pockets and anywhere else they could've gotten stuck."

Finn knew Marceline was telling the truth, but now he was curious about what happened to the stolen jewel. If Marceline didn't have it, who did? A passing by Candy Citizen? A mysterious thief?

"Then I wonder where that jewel is . . ." he muttered to himself.

"Hey, Finn!" a voice exclaimed from outside.

Finn and the others went outside to find Princess Bubblegum awaiting them. She was riding on the back of her trusty rainbow steed and Jake's girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn.

"I found the jewel about twenty minutes after you left." Princess Bubblegum informed them embarrassed. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, guys."

"You wasting time? Big shocker." Marceline sarcastically remarked. "Anyway, what else do you want? If you brought Rainicorn here instead of your swan or marrow then there's definitely something else."

"Oh, well . . . I kinda need to borrow back that brush I gave you. Lady Rainicorn here simply refuses to have her mane brushed by a normal brush for formal events this huge and I seem to have misplaced my spare . . ."

Marceline sighed. "Fine. But, uh . . . I don't have it . . . anymore . . ."

"What! Of all people, how could you lose it!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! The Ice King stole it! Plus I never thought you'd actually want it back someday."

"Why. Did. He. Take. It?" she angrily asked.

"I think Ice King was kinda sick of having Finn and Jake show up and beat him up when capturing princesses so he tried having a go at queens. I think you can figure out things from there."

"Go on . . ."

"Well, he broke into my house while I was gone and I came back to find him rifling through my drawers. I chased him out, but he ran off with the brush. I think I heard him say he was gonna use it to groom his beard."

"Oh yeah!" Finn exclaimed as he remembered something. "I think I saw it when we were rescuing Breakfast and Toast princess the other day."

"Yeah. It fell on the Ice King's head and onto the ground when we shoved his face into his toilet." Jake laughingly added.

"The Ice Kingdom's close to here. You could just wait here while Jake and I get it for you."

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline awkwardly twiddled their own fingers at the suggestion.

"Uh, Finn." Princess Bubblegum began. "I don't think that's such a good ide-"

"Why don't we just go with you?" Marceline interrupted. "We can just distract the Ice King while Bonnie and Lady Rainicorn go for the brush."

"But I don't have my winter coat . . ."

Marceline sighed. "Here. You can borrow one of my old ones. What size were you again?"

Princess Bubblegum followed Marceline to another room of the house while the others waited outside. Jake began chatting with Lady Rainicorn about recent events and about the times they were away from each other. Finn really couldn't join in on the conversation considering that Lady Rainicorn spoke a language he didn't understand and would have to constantly bother Jake for a translation. The only universal translator they found was also broken as well. Instead, he sat upon a nearby rock, closely examining his new sword more thoroughly. The longer he looked at it, the more he wanted to learn of it capabilities.

Seeing as how the two females would take some time, Finn began practicing on the nearby boulders and stalagmites. The sword didn't seem to be imbued with magic properties like sharpness enhancement since the blade couldn't cut through solid rock. Finn tried pressing all the small buttons he could find on it, but they had no effect. Despite that this was basically a regular sword though Finn did admit that the glowing blue outlines on the blade gave it a cool factor.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed as she emerged from the house. She was now wearing a pink winter jacket and a pair of the same colored pants (albeit a darker shade). "I was wondering where I left this. I've been searching for it forever."

Marceline didn't change at all though considering she was a vampire, it didn't really matter, but she did bring her umbrella to protect herself from the sun's rays. "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Sure." Finn replied. "Princess. Me, Jake, and Marceline will distract the Ice King. Once we get him into another room, go in though the window and towards the bathroom. When you have the brush, give us a holler and make a break for it."

Using his shapeshifting powers, Jake grew to a gigantic size as he exited the cave. Finn climbed above and sat upon his head. To his left was Marceline flying alongside them and to his right was Princess Bubblegum riding on Lady Rainicorn.

It took some time, but the group finally arrived at the borders of the Ice Kingdom. Marceline was able to retract and put away her umbrella now that the sun was now being blocked by the clouds. Judging by the darkness slowly progressing snowfall and wind, there seemed to be an ice storm brewing.

"Let's make this quick, guys." Finn said as he put on his yellow sweater.

Jake lowered Finn before shrinking down to normal size. Trying to add some quality of fun to this adventure, the two along with Marceline each grabbed a nearby penguin waddling nearby and used him as a sled down the slippery slopes of snow. Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn simply followed along from the skies though Marceline did tease the princess for not joining in on the fun.

After swerving across many hills and around a few mountains, the group came to the entrance to the Ice King's palace. The ice ramp to the front door doubled as a slide so it was difficult to climb without assistance. Finn and Jake took the easy way out and used the latter's powers to reach the large window at the side of the palace. Princess Bubblegum waited outside, using Lady Rainicorn's mane to help keep her warm.

Finn and Marceline took the first peek to find the room empty. They quietly proceeded inside and checked both exits for signs of the Ice King. Nothing. Finn went back to give the clear signal to Princess Bubblegum as Jake and Marceline went on ahead.

Finn was assisting the princess as she stepped onto the windowsill and into the room. The young boy couldn't help but blush. This would've been a little embarrassing had the princess noticed, but her eyes suddenly widened before she had the opportunity.

"Finn! Look out!"

Princess Bubblegum pushed Finn aside and hurled herself onto the floor to dodge an incoming ice bolt. The princess had reacted just in time, only letting a tiny portion of her bubblegum hair to be scraped. Lady Rainicorn wasn't as lucky as her tail suffered a direct hit, completely encasing it in ice and causing her to run away.

"Ice King!" Finn exclaimed as he drew his sword.

The Ice King, a short, blue, pointy-nosed, elderly man dressed in a dark blue tunic with a large beard was angrily standing under the doorway connecting another room. His hands glowed bright blue to signify his ice powers. Their aura was quite intense so the Ice King was clearly furious.

"What are you two doing here!" the Ice King exclaimed. "Today's the day I get to spend some time writing my fanfiction and this is the day you actually bring me a princess! Argh!"

The Ice King fired multiple ice bolts towards the two, but Finn managed to block and reflect each one although none of them actually rebounded onto the Ice King.

"Princess! Run!"

Princess Bubblegum nodded as she made a break for the nearby hallway.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Ice King exclaimed. He quickly formed an ice wall between Finn and the princess and fired another ice bolt. "Gotcha!"

The princess didn't have enough time to move. Knowing it was useless, she simply awaited the bolt to hit and freeze her. Then suddenly, the bolt was deflected by a blood-red battleaxe. Marceline and Jake had just showed up having heard the previous angry rants from the Ice King.

"You owe me big time, Bonnie." Marceline teasingly told her.

"What! There's two more!" the Ice King exclaimed. "Grr! Where's Gunter when you need him!"

Jake took Princess Bubblegum along to find some safety as Finn and Marceline engaged the Ice King in combat. They merely exchanged blows back and forth, but barely any of them made direct hits. After a few minutes, the fight was suddenly interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream.

"Princess!" Finn exclaimed.

The Ice King took advantage of this unexpected opening and encased Finn and Marceline in a block of ice, only leaving their heads unfrozen.

"Hehehe. Got you now." the Ice King said aloud.

"Ice King! The princess is in danger and you're more worried about us!"

"Why should I care? There's plenty more where they came from."

"Something's not right." Marceline observed. "Ice King would never say that . . . Finn! Look at his crown!"

"What? . . . Holy stuff! The jewels are like gooey green! He's not in control of himself!"

"Whoever's behind this must've found Bonnie."

"We have to knock off that crown!"

"Leave it to me~."

Using her own shapeshifting abilities, Marceline slowly grew and transformed into a monstrous form of herself, shattering the ice prison in the process. She then turned into a small vampire bat and flew towards the Ice King at astonishing speed. The man tried shooting her down, but she dodged every attempt. Once close enough, Marceline grabbed the crown by her feet and tossed it to the floor with Finn retrieving it. Since the crown contained stolen ice powers, the Ice King was rendered powerless and fell unconscious.

Now that there was no longer an obstacle hindering them, Finn and Marceline hurried to meet up with Jake and Princess Bubblegum. They followed the screams and cries for help to the foyer of the palace.

"Princess! We're here to save yo-Holy shmow!"

Finn and Marceline came to find Jake trying to battle a strange demonic creature who seemed to wield fire as an element. Whatever he was, he was humanoid in shape and had the ability to levitate. His skin was pure black as night. His thorax, abdomen, and pelvis completely consisted of nothing but small skulls. He wore a flowing cape that was black on the outside and bright green on the inside. The creature gave a menacing smile at Finn and Marceline as they entered. The only indication of a face was its green mouth and burning green eyes. His fire-like hair was flowing intensely.

"Ah, so you defeated that pitiful excuse for a so-called 'Ice King'." he remarked in a high-pitched voice. "No matter. More people means more fun!"

"Marceline." Finn said. "Do you know what that is?"

"I've never seen or heard of anything like that my entire life." she replied.

"Oh, well. Let's just go help the princess!"

Finn drew his sword and charged forward. The creature laughed at this, what he considered, feeble attempt. He simply flew back and hurled a barrage of fireballs at the boy. Now used to the movement from the previous fight, Finn blocked every shot and continued approaching him.

"Hm. You're much more competent and able fighter than the dog and old man." the creature said. "Seems like you've forced me to utilize more of my power~!"

The creature grabbed two skulls from his body and tossed them towards Finn, but he was able to easily dodge it.

"Ha! You missed me!"

"Such ignorance." the creature said in an annoyed tone. "Those are not my weapons." Finn was confused, but then he looked back to see the skulls shaking and breaking open. "_Those_are my weapons!"

Once shattered, the skulls radiated a blinding light. When it subsided, standing in their place were two large creatures of unknown origin, not any creature found in Ooo. They were both humanoid. One was similar to a magma golem. It was humanoid in shape and its body was made of red and brown rocks due to the molten magma contained in its body. Its head was burning aflame like a torch. The mere presence of its heat was enough to begin slowly melting the interior of the foyer. The other creature was shorter in stature, but that was due to being hunched over. Also of a humanoid shape, its skin was bright blue and thin black armor covered its body. A helmet masked his face and what seemed like feet were small wheels.

"Kill them." the demonic creature happily ordered.

The magma creature produced a flamethrower from each hand and fired them at Princess Bubblegum and Jake. Having no defense against fire, Jake scooped up the princess and avoided the attack by stretch his legs to raise his body. Meanwhile, the blue creature dashed towards Finn at astonishing speed. Logically, it shouldn't have been able to do this due to the icy floor, but its master seemed to have cast a spell on its feet, indicated by the green glow. It knocked Finn over before he had the chance to counter. Marceline tried to help, but she ended up suffering the same result. All the while, the demonic creature was still laughing.

"By the way," he said, "I guess you have the right to know that I'm Demongo, the soul collector. The ones you're fighting are the essence of the warriors I've defeated. If you lose, you'll become the newest member of my collection! Ahahaha!"

"Finn!" Jake exclaimed as he stretched his limbs to avoid another fireball. "Me and PB could sure use some help over here!"

The plea was useless. The blue creature kept on intercepting Finn and Marceline and knocking them back, even if they went in different directions at the same time. The magma creature soon cornered Jake by summoning two firewalls. The resulting water made Jake lose his balance and topple over with a splash. The firewalls walls then began to close in with no way to escape.

"Finn!"

In almost a split second, the entire room's temperature dropped to below freezing level. A storm breeze of snow swept by, extinguishing the fire and refreezing the water. Confused by this sudden change, the magma creature tried igniting another fire, but was immediately encased in a block of ice cold enough to extinguish its flames. As a result, its body poofed into a cloud of green smoke and flowed back inside Demongo's body.

Standing by the doorway was the Ice King, having regained consciousness, wearing his regular crown again and back to his normal self.

"You! No one makes a fool outta me and gets away with it! Especially for attempting to harm my future wife and those two boys!"

"Hey. What about me?" Marceline angrily questioned.

"Eh? Oh, uh . . . do I know you? I don't think we've talked to each other much . . ."

"Enough of this insolent banter!" Demongo exclaimed. "Though I must admit, you seem much more competent when provoked. It was enough to defeat my Pyronite. I like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the Ice King remarked. "Just get out of my castle!"

The Ice King fired his endless barrage of ice bolts towards Demongo who countered with his fireballs. Now that the enemy was distracted, Jake assisted Princess Bubblegum to her feet and went to help out Finn and Marceline. Using his own stretching limbs as a trap, Jake captured the blue creature now struggling to break free. Finn and Marceline then dealt the finishing blow with their respective weapons. Like before, the creature turned into smoke and flowed back to Demongo's body.

No longer occupied by another enemy, everyone focused their efforts on Demongo. (except Princess Bubblegum who cheered them on) Despite being a powerful being, Demongo couldn't handle this many opponents at once. He couldn't summon his essence warriors either now that the Ice King could freeze the skull containers before they even opened. Eventually, he was overwhelmed and knocked to the floor by a punch from Jake.

"Insolent worms!" he said panting. "My lord will surely have the last laugh! . . . Though my mission here is done anyway. I was merely a distraction! Farewell!"

Demongo slowly arose and drew a strange large green gem hidden inside his cape. He laughed as it grew brighter each second and began levitating by itself.

"I sure hope you enjoy your destination!" Demongo exclaimed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The entire palace began shaking tremendously. Gigantic icicles hanging from the ceiling broke off and rained down, forcing everyone to scramble for their lives.

"Bonnie! Look out!" Marceline exclaimed as she pulled Princess Bubblegum away from a falling icicle.

The force of the impact was enough to shatter the floor and send everyone falling into the dungeons. Marceline, who was still holding onto the princess, and the Ice King could fly so they had nothing to worry about and Jake was able to act as Finn's cushion.

"We have to get out of here!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

"We can't!" the Ice King responded. "The only way out is up and there's giant falling blocks of ice everywhere!"

The earthquake continued to grow even worse. It got to the point where the foundations of the palace could no longer take the intensity and broke apart, sending everyone plummeting straight into a strange wormhole that had appeared directly under the palace.


	2. Strange Land

**Chapter 2 - Strange Land**

**Author Notes:**

- Oh God, cliched Wizard of Oz reference incoming

- Thinking about making a map that shows each group's progress, but I don't know if I'll get around to actually doing it

- Lady Rainicorn's lines with all be English, but consider them spoken in her language and only a few people understand her without a translator. If anyone (has a good knowledge of/is fluent in) Korean, I would appreciate an accurate translation since I am definitely not going to accidentally end up butchering the language with Google Translate

- If you haven't figured it out by the end of the chapter, this takes place sometime after Chapter 32 in my story, _FusionFall: Rewrite_

* * *

><p>Demongo's insane laugher repeatedly echoed in Marceline ears. It progressively grew louder and louder until it reached the point where it awoke her.<p>

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" a voice said relieved.

Marceline slowly opened her eyes to find Princess Bubblegum tending to her.

"Ugh . . . Bonnie?" Marceline muttered.

Marceline had found herself resting in a cave. Looking towards the entrance and seeing the dirt marks, it was clear Princess Bubblegum had dragged her body inside. Marceline tried to move, but severe pain rendered her immobile.

"Why can't I move!" Marceline exclaimed panicking.

"Calm down." Princess Bubblegum told her. "You don't remember anything at all?"

"I remember fighting that Demongo guy, the Ice King's castle collapsing, and then falling into this hole."

"Then you must've lost consciousness when we emerged from the other side."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but we fell into an ocean. By the time I surfaced, you were writhing in pain from the sun's rays. I quickly took off my jacket and covered you. I then tried to bring you to this island where I luckily found this cave. You've been asleep ever since . . . I'm sorry. I could only do this much. I feel so useless!"

"Hey. It's nothing to get upset over . . . Hey, um, where's my bass? And the others?"

". . . I couldn't find it nor the others. We're the only two . . . I'm sorry."

". . . Well Dad's gonna kill me when he finds out I lost the family heirloom . . ."

"You're not worried about them!"

"Of course I am! Just . . . trying to brighten things a little . . . By the way, how close are we to land?"

". . . Very close. It's within swimming distance. I even found an abandoned rowboat that can take there."

"That's great! We can go for help!"

"That's what I thought too so I went to check it out."

"And?"

". . . Marceline. I don't think we're in Ooo anymore."

"What are you-"

"There's a port city right by the shore . . . and it's populated by humans . . ."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Finn! Fiiiiinn! Wake up!"<p>

The Ice King was desperately trying to awaken Finn. One of his methods was just to slap him until he got a reaction from the boy. After minutes of no response, the Ice King just resorted to pouring ice water onto him. The sheer coldness was enough to shock Finn and bring him back to reality.

"Oh, good! You're awake!"

"Ice King!" Finn exclaimed as he reached for his sword but was surprised to find it missing.

Finn began to frantically search for his weapon and also his now missing backpack.

"You looking for these?" the Ice King asked giggling, holding Finn's backpack and sword.

"Give them back, Ice King!"

"Not until you agree to not harm me for the time-being."

"Are you crazy!"

"Hey! I'm just as worried and confused as you are! I mean, look around you!"

Finn did as the Ice King said. He found himself standing on a barren beach of a strange land that was definitely not Ooo. A vast ocean bordered the south while a large forest with tall trees bordered the north.

"Where are we?"

"Beats me." the Ice King replied. "I was hoping you'd know since you adventured all the time."

"I've never seen a place like this though . . . Wait . . . Where are the others!"

"I don't know. When I woke up, we were the only two washed up on shore."

"Oh no! What if something bad happened to them like a sea monster ate them or they were captured by pirates! And the sun is shining down! Marceline could be dying out there! And Jake and the Princess! Augh! What am I gonna do! What am I-"

"Finn!" exclaimed the Ice King as he smacked Finn. "Get ahold of yourself. Worrying's not gonna bring them back."

"Then how do we find them!"

"Well, for starters, let's get moving. We're not helping ourselves by just standing here. C'mon. While you were unconscious, I flew up and saw a camp up ahead."

The Ice King tossed Finn's belongings in front of him and proceeded inside the forest. Finn was a little surprised at what the Ice King had just said. He'd never seen this side of him before. He questioned if he was just talking to a doppelgänger with a different personality. But knowing what was said to be true, Finn closely followed behind him.

The two both had their weapons ready, prepared to fight whatever surprise they would encounter in this strange new land. They mostly found harmless wild animals such a bears and foxes. Finn tried to communicate with them as there were plenty of talking animals in Ooo, but they merely responded by grunts, growls, or just simply running away.

"I don't think they can talk . . ." Finn said aloud. "How far is the camp?"

"Just past these trees." the Ice King replied. "There should be a dirt path leading to it."

Just like he said, the two came across a dirt road. One ofthe paths branching off from it lead up the slope of an elevated piece of land. Finn got excited when he saw a glimpse of the corner of a building's roof and dashed forward. His excitement came to a quick halt when he saw what lied at the too.

"Woah. What the flip happened here?"

This was a definitely a camp, but it laid completely in ruin. Strange green pods were scattered about, attached to anything its roots could reach and secreting strange green slime. There didn't seem to be any other sign of life.

"What's wrong, Fi- Holy moly. What happened here?"

"It's like some monster came and destroyed the camp . . ."

"Well, is there anyone hiding in those cabins?"

"I don't think so, but I'll check."

Finn approached the door of a nearby cabin while the Ice King kept watch. He slowly opened the creaking door and found it empty. Female belongings lied scattered about the wooden floorboards. Trying not to be a little embarrassed, Finn proceeded inside and began searching for anything that might serve useful. He was mainly looking for any kind of map so he would know where he was, but it proved useless.

About to leave, Finn suddenly heard the Ice King firing his ice bolts. Finn quickly drew his sword and ran outside to join him, but was surprised by the sight. The Ice King was battling a human girl. Finn had thought he was the only remaining human left in the world. So many questions were running through his head that he couldn't focus on the current situation. As for her appearance, she was a redhead and wore her hair in a ponytail. She had a red sweater over her white-collared shirt and black skirt and stockings.

Whoever this girl was, she possessed some strange powers that were alien to Finn. Her hands glowed bright pink and were surrounded in same-colored spheres made of what looked like energy. Her powers allowed her to expand this energy and use it as projectiles. She could even form this energy out of thin air and use it as stairs and walkways which was how she avoided the Ice King's attacks.

"Ice King!" Finn exclaimed. "What are you doing!"

"Quiet, Finn! I'm busy!"

"But she's human! Maybe we can talk to her!"

The Ice King ignored Finn, choosing to continue fighting.

"This is my only chance . . ." Finn said to himself. "An actual human . . ."

Finn knew betraying the Ice King's trust would be likely a bad idea, but a chance like this would probably only come once in a lifetime in his mindset. Desire overcame him as he joined the human girl in fighting the Ice King.

"Finn!" the Ice King exclaimed. "Get out of my way!"

"No! You're getting out of control! I think Demongo's still having an influence over you!"

"'Demogo'!" the human girl said to herself.

Finn charged forward to defeat the Ice King, or at least render him unconscious. The Ice King fired a wide stream of bolts almost impossible to dodge. Finn held up his sword to defend, but a sudden wall of pink energy arose in front of him, thus protecting him. Finn looked back to see the human girl winking and giving a thumbs up, showing her support. The girl then motioned her arms in a way that coated Finn's body in a transparent armor, all the while chanting a strange phrase.

"You're safe from his attacks!" she exclaimed. "Go!"

Finn nodded and charged towards the Ice King again who only responded by firing more ice bolts which only proved ineffective thanks to Finn's newly acquired armor.

"You really need to learn some new spells, Ice King." Finn remarked.

Finn leaped up and using blunt hilt of his sword, struck the Ice King in the head with enough force to knock him out. Finn double-checked that he was unconscious by poking his body and receiving no response before walking over to meet with the human girl.

"Sorry about that." Finn said.

"Is he a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Sorta. I guess you can say we were in a temporary alliance."

"Well, some alliance that turned out to be, huh?" The girl laughed a little before extending her arm for a handshake. "By they way, I'm Gwen. Gwen Tennyson."

"I'm Finn the Human."

The girl laughed at Finn's statement. "You say that it's like your title."

"Actually, it is. I thought I was the last human, but now that I've met another one-"

"Another human? What are you talking about? Humans are the dominant race on Aetas."

"Wait, what? 'Aetas'! Isn't this Ooo?"

"Never heard of it. Is it a small country?"

"Country? No. It's the whole planet!"

". . . Okay, I don't how else to explain this to you, but whatever this 'Ooo' place is. It doesn't exist anywhere on this planet."

"But how can that be? . . ."

"Tell you what. Once I'm done here, why don't you come back with me to my team's campsite? You can tell me all about Ooo and where you're from as much as you want."

"A- . . . Alright."

"And about your . . . 'friend' here. Is it safe to remove that crown? I feel an evil mana signature coming from it."

"Yeah. It'll remove his powers. Just don't wear it."

* * *

><p>"Jake . . . Jake . . . Jake!"<p>

Lady Rainicorn was gently shaking Jake's unconscious body on the beach, trying to awaken him. She had been circling the Ice King's palace and dove after Jake into the wormhole when the building collapsed. Luckily, she managed to grab Jake's hand before a blinding light suddenly transported them into this new world.

"Jake! Please wake up!"

Jake then finally began to stir.

"Ugh . . . Rainicorn?" he muttered a he rubbed his head in pain. "Where are we?"

"Some foreign unknown land." she replied.

"Oh . . . Wait, what! And where's Finn, PB, and Marceline!"

"I tried to grabbed onto them, but I was only able to make it to you. I'm sorry, Jake."

"It's okay, girl. You did your best. I just hope they're okay, but now what do we do?"

"Why don't we head south? We might find civilization if we keep heading there."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Jake hopped aboard Lady Rainicorn as she flew up into the sky where they soared over this tree-covered land. To their right, they saw a barren fiery mountain with lava cracks running right through it. Jake and the Lady took noticed of the technologically advanced blue energy barriers surrounding the mountain. It had to be a sign of life on wherever this land was located.

"Should we head there?" Jake asked.

"I didn't see anyone we could talk when I went to look for help."

"I see. Well let's keep moving then."

The two then came flying over a grand waterfall. The enormousness was unbelievable. Lady Rainicorn took a moment to stop and admire the rainbows being formed while Jake scoped out for sentient signs of life. He noticed a large, tall, female-esque statue standing in the river below. It had a glowing pink symbol on its chest which might've imbued it with magic powers as a streaming vortex of water was flowing all around it.

"We must be close!" Jake excitedly exclaimed. "Onward!"

Lady Rainicorn continued flying until they reached a strange forest. The trees along with every single piece of foliage were weirdly colored. . Almost nothing had any shade of a natural green. Some trees even had large buds or mushroom-like heads instead of leaves. Near the corner, Jake and the Lady noticed another set of energy barriers containing part of the area.

"I wonder what these things are for." Jake wondered aloud.

"Jake!" Lady Rainicorn shouted enthusiastically. "I think I see a treehouse!"

"What! Where!"

Jake's eyes followed where the Lady was pointing. It wasn't a single treehouse like she implied; it was a cluster of them resting atop an extremely large and hilly mountain. The strange thing about them was that aside from wooden boards, the models and designs incorporated other pieces of material as well such as steamliner boats and airplanes. Written on various places in white paint were the initials "KND". All of this was protected by a grand spiked wall that surround the edges of the mountain's summit.

"Woah. That's even awesome than out treehouse." Jake exclaimed.

"We're safe!" the lady exclaimed.

This joy and excitement didn't last long when the two heard sirens going off throughout the fortress. Before they knew it, a missile was fired and struck Lady Rainicorn's side, sending the two crashing into the river running past the base of the mountain.


	3. New Acquaintances

**Chapter 3 – New Acquaintances  
><strong>

**Author Notes:**

- Isn't it convenient how a closed clothing store is randomly offering free clothes for the girls to blend in? Crazy!

- Had this done for a while now. Never had a chance to review and upload it though.

* * *

><p>"Hey! . . . Hey! Are you okay?"<p>

Jake was recovering from the sudden crash course he and Lady Rainicorn had encountered. Recovering from two unconscious states in such a small timeframe put a little strain on his head. He slowly sat himself up and found himself lying on a couch in a wooden cabin. He looked in the mirror in front of him to see himself bandaged up mainly around his head.

"You okay, man?" a male voice asked.

Jake turned his head to meet eyes with a teenage boy. Of medium-stature, he wore an orange shirt with long yellow sleeves that had a large S-shaped logo in the center and yellow pants. A peculiarity was that even though he had brownish-black skin and hair, a large portion that could be described as a patch or puff of the latter was colored pure white. To top it all off, he was human!

"You two sure took quite a hit there." he told Jake. "You feeling better?"

"I think so." Jake replied though with a hint of moaning.

"Oh, good. You're one of those talking animals. Doyle thought you were a cryptid at first. Haha!"

"Cryp-what?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, where ya from?"

"Ooo. Where do you think? I was adventuring with my best friend, Finn, and a few others when . . . Oh no! Where's lady Rainicorn! Is she hurt!"

"Woah! Just calm down! Everything's fine. Your, uh . . . lady friend is doing fine."

"But she got hit with a missile!"

"Hehe. Yeah, but those Kids Next Door guys don't make explosives meant to kill you. Your friend's fine. She has some more serious injuries, but it's nothing Numbuh 3 and my parents can't fix."

"So where is she?"

"She's resting in our airship right outside. We had to bring you here 'cause Komodo showed an . . . 'interest' in you."

"That's good to know . . . Hey, wait a minute! You're human, aren't you!"

The boy awkwardly stared at Jake for a few seconds. "Um . . . Yeah. I guess you can say that . . ."

"Aw, this is great! Wait till Finn finds out he's not the only human left!"

"'only human'? Did that fall take a serious blow to your head? Aetas is completely populated by humans."

"'Aetas? What the heck is that?"

"For a talking animal, you sure aren't bright."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hehe. Nothing. But are you really serious that you've never seen a human before?"

"Yes. Finn's the only one I know. And what's Aetas?"

"The name of the planet. Everyone should know it. And what's this 'Ooo' place you were talking about? There's no country or placed called that anywhere on Aetas."

"The name of where I come from . . ."

"Okay. This is just getting more confusing . . . your place, huh? You sure you're not an alien? I mean, it's not rare to see aliens visiting Aetas nowadays."

"I don't know. Maybe. All I know is that my friends and I fell into this wormhole-thing and I ended up with Lady Rainicorn on a beach."

"Hmm . . . maybe you really are from another planet. My family doesn't specialized in aliens so I wouldn't know anything, but I do know there's this talking other dog that deals with aliens and other kinds of weird monsters all the time. Once Lady Rainicorn recovers, you can take a shortcut and fly over there."

"You sure he'll help?"

"I can't make promises. But in case this doesn't work, I know another person who can help. The only problem would be sneaking you past the KND at Mount Blackhead. They're still hunting you down."

"Say what!"

* * *

><p>"A <em>human<em> city? C'mon, Bonnie. Quit messin' with me."

Marceline had recovered enough of her energy to be able to move again, but she was still in no condition to move outside without protection. Using Princess Bubblegum's coat would just make her stand out and she had lost her umbrella sometime during her fall.

"Marceline, I'm serious. I saw what I saw."

"You sure it wasn't those weird fish people that tried to eat your kingdom?"

"Yes. They looked exactly like Finn. Well . . . the features, I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. So why don't you go talk to them?"

"Marceline. Aside from Finn, you know humans haven't been encountered or possibly existed for years due to the Great Mushroom War . . . You're even a survivor."

"Yeah. Don't remind me . . ."

"How will they react when they see me? Do you think they've even seen or met a Candy person before? They could hunt us down like hounds . . ."

". . . Look, Bonnie. Trust me on this. You'll be fine."

"No. I just can't . . . I'm afraid . . ."

"But I've seen you angry before. You've taken stands as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

"That's only because I was familiar with everything and everyone in Ooo. Here, I know nothing: not the people, not the culture, nothing!"

Marceline sighed. "No wonder you were always Miss Know-It-All . . . C'mon. Let's go together."

"W-What!"

"When the sun sets. We'll get on that rowboat, take an umbrella once we reach that beach, and then go look for some clothes to blend in."

"What about money?"

Marceline reach into a pocket hidden inside her dress. She pulled out a set of various paper bills.

"I've kept some human keepsakes I happened to stumble upon. This should be enough though, of course, we could just resort to just-"

"Steal! Marceline! Don't you dar-!"

"Relax! I was just kidding! Geez, Bonnie. Loosen up a bit."

The two waited silently till nightfall. Marceline was slowly regaining access to her vampire powers, but she chose to walk until she was sure they had fully returned. Since she was still too physically weak for excess strain on her body, Princess Bubblegum took charge of the oars. In about ten minutes, they finally came ashore.

The beach was devoid of life which was perfect for the girls. Nearby, Marceline was able to find a black beach umbrella perfectly to her liking and took it with her. Rejoining Princess Bubblegum, the two began walking westward, searching for a place they could go.

"Hey. What's that?" Marceline asked.

Marceline pointed to the eastern edge of the beach where a gigantic medieval-styled sandcastle stood surrounded by blue energy barriers.

"Sand Princess' place?" Marceline suggested.

"Impossible. I've visited her kingdom before and that's definitely not Sand Kingdom architecture."

"Should we check it out?"

"No. Let's not. I'm sure those barriers are there for a reason."

"Oh well. Whatever . . ."

The two walked up a set of stairs to the outer paved roads of the city. The streets were empty as well. The only sign of life was the numerous lit up windows on the many skyscraper buildings. The crossed the street and found themselves in front of a closed clothing store. They would've continued and walked past, but they noticed a strange sight. The front door had been knocked down, leaving the entrance wide open. The two went inside to find the interior of the store mostly untouched. Clothes had been thrown across the floor, but it was only a small amount.

"Wonder what happened here?" Marceline muttered.

"Hey. Look at this."

Princess Bubblegum picked up a note left behind on the cash register counter.

"'_Please take whatever you want. This invasion is ruining me and stressing me out so I'm abandoning the store. I really can't take this_. . .' Oh my . . ."

"What? Let me see . . . Hehehe! Oh yeah! Humans sure had some fun curse words!"

"So this stuff is free?"

"Looks like it. Guess we didn't need this money after all."

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline began browsing the clothing selection, searching a convincing disguise while still fitting their tastes.

"If these are free," Princess Bubblegum muttered, "why haven't people claimed some yet?"

"I guess it's because of whatever that 'invasion' thing the note talked about . . . Hey! They even have some of my outfits! It's official. I love this place!"

"Would you quit it? We're here to find something that'll help us blend in, not beauty shop."

"Alright, alright. Hmm . . . I think goth was a popular style for them. It'll help people not question why I have randomly have an umbrella."

"Well it's easy for you to get settled, but what about me? My hair will surely cause confusion if a human somehow manages to touch it."

"You could just shave it~."

"I said to stop joking around!"

"Fine. Um . . . this cap should be able to hide your hair though you'd probably have to dress like a tomboy to pass it off as convincing."

". . . Alright. Whatever it takes."

Marceline and the princess went to change in the dressing rooms. Knowing Princess Bubblegum would take extra time, Marceline waited outside and looked around the area. She was now wearing a red tank top, black jeans, and brown boots. In a nearby abandoned medical store, she found a box of band-aids and was able conceal the bite marks on her neck. By the time she returned to the clothing, Princess Bubblegum was already waiting for her, clearly annoyed. She was now wearing a plaid long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with black stripes.

"Don't leave without telling me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. And remember, if you look like a tomboy, you need to act like a tomboy . . . you regular attitude towards me should be good~!"

"Let's just go, alright?"

The two girls walked along the sidewalks, sticking to the paved roads the whole way. They managed to find a tourist booth with some information pamphlets and a few maps, but it was only of the city itself and parts of the outskirts.

They found out that the city was called Bravo and it's apparently its beach is a popular tourist attraction. The name of the city came off as a little strange. The only information they could find about it just read that the name came from "strange events that don't need explaining".

"At least we know where we are now." Princess Bubblegum said as she examined the map. "Where do you think we should go?"

"Well I definitely know you want to find Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn. If they ended up like us then let's go along the coastline. What's the next town or city from here?"

"The map says there's a city called Orchid Bay west of here, but there's also another city named Bellwood an equal distance east of here. Which one do you suggest?"

"How 'bout you two come with me~?" a voice suddenly said behind them.

The girls quickly turned around to see a tall man with a strong, large build with his hand against the tourist booth. He was blonde and wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was strangely wearing sunglasses even though it was nighttime, but it somehow didn't hinder his eyesight.

"What are you two fine ladies doin' out in the middle of night~?" he happily asked.

Princess Bubblegum was stuttering from trying to think of a response. "We were-, uh, . . . uh . . ."

"What?" Marceline boldly replied. "Can't two girls just go out? Now back off before something bad happens!"

"Ooh! Feisty!" the man remarked. "I like that!"

"I'm warning you, bub!"

Marceline was about to hiss at the man and reveal her vampire fangs, but was quickly stopped by Princess Bubblegum pulling her back.

"I-I'm sorry about that!" the princess blurted out. "She gets angry very easily!"

"You're one to talk!" Marceline replied though the words were unintelligible through her muffled mouth.

"My apologies Mister-"

"Bravo." the man said. "Johnny Bravo."

"My apologies mister Bravo."

"Anything I can help you ladies with? If you need a place to stay, there's always room at my house. Mama's food is the greatest!"

"We- . . . uh . . . We'd like that very much mister Bravo."

"Please. Call me Johnny!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm, nothing in the Plumber database about any planet called Ooo . . ."<p>

Gwen had brought Finn and the unconscious Ice King to the Plumber encampment in the Pimpleback mountain region. It was east of where Finn and the Ice King had awakened, beyond a mountain pass. Finn continued to be amazed at the sight of more humans. The ones here were mostly adults and wore various kinds of suits mostly equipped for combat. He wanted to ask so many questions, but Gwen had practically dragged him to her cabin. She was browsing her small computer space and data network for information on Ooo.

"Maybe it's known by a different name." Gwen suggested. "Does the planet have any particular oddity or quality that makes it stand out?"

"There's a continent-sized crater on it." Finn told her.

"Hmm . . . no matches. Well, no matches for an Aetas-like planet anyway. I'm afraid I'm out of ideas."

"But I'm telling the truth . . ."

"I know. I believe you, but there's no evidence of a planet named Ooo existing anywhere in this universe . . . universe . . . Universe!"

"Why're you repeating that word like that?"

"Not many people know it, but there is such a thing as parallel universes. Maybe Ooo is some alternate Aetas and you somehow ended up here!"

"Holy flip! That sounds so cool!"

"How did you come here in the first place again?"

"I was helping Princess Bubblegum get a stolen hairbrush back from the Ice King and after some things happening, me, Jake, the princess, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, and the Ice King all ended up fighting some weird dude who called himself Demongo. He used some weird gem that made a wormhole and we all fell in."

"That's odd . . . Demongo shouldn't be able to cross into other universes . . . or at least without _him_finding out . . ."

"Wait! You know Demongo!"

"Oh, right. I forgot to talk to you about that. Unless you delve deeply into magic and the supernatural along with ancient history, you might probably never know about Demongo."

"He mentioned something about his 'master' before he disappeared. That help with anything?"

". . . That can't be good . . . Man, I really need to find Jack . . ."

"Who?"

"The only man known to have defeated Demongo, but no one has seen him stay in one place for long recently so it's hard to get a hold of him."

"If you want, I can help go find him."

"Don't waste your time. Once he knows he's being tracked or followed, he'll disappear before you know it. Besides, don't you want to find your friends? I noticed that you said the word "princess" so she must be extremely important."

Finn blushed a little. "Uh, yeah. I guess you can say that."

"I'll try to get a squad of willing Plumbers to search for your friends. In the meantime, why don't you stay with us? It's really dangerous out there. Thankfully we didn't run into any of _them_on the way here, but still, we could sure use an extra hand in dealing with this alien invasion."

"An alien-what!"


	4. It Thickens

**Chapter 4 - It Thickens  
><strong>

**Author Notes:**

- Marceline sure warmed up to Johnny pretty quickly...

- Couldn't think of a fitting title. Anyone have suggestions?

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for letting us stay, Ms Bravo."<p>

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline had spent the night at Johnny's house. The man still lived with his mother and she was more than glad to let the girls stay as long as they wanted. The only awkward problem was that they had to share a room. To help ease the tension, Marceline volunteered to just stay up and pull an allnighter.

Bunny Bravo, Johnny's mother, was a kind lady. Aside from her white shirt, blue blouse, and red pants, she wore shaded pointed-end glasses that obscured her eyes. She was currently serving the girls fresh coffee.

"It's no problem!" Bunny replied enthusiastically. "Any friend of Johnny's is more than welcome in my house! Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah." Marceline answered. "Do you happen to know anyone who found a red axe recently?"

"The wood chopping kind or those guitars people play?"

"Uh...either one I guess..."

"Hmm, I was out yesterday and I did overhear two people talking about a weird guitar one of them found. I think he said he was planning on selling it."

"W-What! Do you know where he went!"

"I'm sorry, dear. I was only passing by. I never heard anything about where he was taking it."

"Man..."

"Do you at least know what this person looks like?" the princess asked.

"Oh, he was not person. He was an Imaginary Friend."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You don't know? I thought most people would have one as a child."

"Well, yes, but they're not actual physical beings . . ."

"Honey, are you feeling okay? Have you really never met an Imaginary Friend before?"

"I...guess not..."

"Hmm... Well, I can't show you one right away, but he should still be easy to find. He was basically a small light blue creature shaped like a ghost."

"Is there anything else you overheard him say?" Marceline urged.

"He made a short remark about the amusement park, Dizzy World. He could be heading there, but I believe that place got closed down a while ago."

"Alright, where is this amusement park?"

"The city of Townsville. It's northwest of here, but if you want to take a short, and probably safer, detour, you should head to Orchid Bay City first. If you head straight down the northern road from there, it'll take you right to Townsville."

"Thank you." Princess Bubblegum said. "Oh, one more question. Did you happen to spot a boy wearing a white hat, his talking dog, or a rainicorn anywhere around here?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I see... Anyway, thank you so much for your hospitality Ms Bravo, but we must be going."

Picking up the black beach umbrella, Princess Bubblegum grabbed Marceline and pulled her towards the door and opened it to find Johnny standing there waiting for the two.

"Why don't I keep you ladies company along the way~?"

"Hey! Back off!" Marceline exclaimed. "I think we can take care of ourselves."

"But Townsville's sure a long way from here by foot," he said with a chuckle, "and it's not easy to find a ride without being a member of those Kiddies Next Door or other people like them with aliens running around trying to attack you."

"A-Aliens?"

"...Alright, first, Imaginary Friends and now, aliens. Where exactly are you girls from?" he asked with a brow raised.

"That's none of your business!"

"Johnny! Girls!" Bunny exclaimed. "Please settle down!"

"S-...Sorry..."

"...Wherever you girls are from, you should know that evil aliens have invaded the planet and are trying to absorb it."

"What do you mean by 'absorb it'?"

"If you look up at the sky at night, you'll see a large green planet instead of a moon. I guess you girls never saw it since it was cloudy here the last few nights."

"So the reason it's dangerous out there is because aliens are attacking innocent people?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Not all aliens. I know many aliens on this planet who wouldn't harm a fly. It's just these disgusting evil green ones."

"How can we tell them apart?"

"Their skin is usually made of this glowing green goo. I think it was called . . . um . . . Fusion Matter. Sometimes they possess things and make other weird creatures."

"Now can I come along with y'all?" Johnny asked.

"Please. If you take Johnny along, make sure to keep him safe. He means the entire world to me!"

Marceline pulled the princess aside as she began opening her umbrella.

"Look." she said. "We don't need some guy like him tagging along."

"But we at least need someone who's familiar with the surroundings." the princess replied. "Without someone like Johnny, who knows how much we'll stand out?"

"...Man, I hate it when you're right... Alright, but if he gets on my nerves, don't surprised if something happens him."

Marceline waited outside with Johnny as Princess Bubblegum turned back to speak with Bunny.

"We'll be sure to keep him safe, Ms Bravo. I royally swear it!"

"Oh, thank you, dear!"

Princess Bubblegum then headed out to meet the others.

"I'm back! Shall we get moving?"

"How far is Orchid Bay?" Marceline asked Johnny.

"Won't take long if we use my ride." he replied. He pulled out a pocket-sized remote and opened the garage door. Inside was a brand new red convertible hovercar. "Hop in."

"Where'd you get a car like this?"

"Eh, that's not important. All that matters is that I got it. Besides, it's a long story anyway."

The girls strapped themselves in as Johnny rode down the hillside where his neighborhood rested on. Once they came to the base, they sighted strange monsters towards the sides of the road. They were made out of various aquatic gear, their forms comparable to giant squid. All of this was just a robotic body. What controlled them was the small blob-like creature piloting from the glass containment unit.

"Hang on!" Johnny exclaimed.

Johnny hit the gas pedal and zoomed past these monsters. The creatures didn't have enough time to act and only ended up shooting each other or nothing at all. After a few minutes, they were already driving outside the city.

"You ladies okay back there?" Johnny asked as he slowed down to a comfortable cruising speed.

"Never better. That was kinda...fun!" Marceline admitted.

"Isn't there a rule against speeding like that?" Princess Bubblegum asked worriedly.

"Well, sure." Johnny replied. "But would you follow 'em if giant monsters were tryin' to kill ya?"

"I...guess not."

"So bow much longer till we get to Orchid Bay?" Marceline asked. "Is it cool?"

"Yeah. Sure. Awesome." Johnny replied. "Fine beaches, babes, and sweet sights. You want to check out the harbor? Practically its main landmark."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Wow. This Fuse guy has to be stopped at all costs!"<p>

Gwen had just finished explaining the details of the Fusion invasion. Apparently, an evil alien overlord named Lord Fuse had invaded the planet and was slowly trying to conquer it before finally absorbing it into his own. His never ending monsters roamed across the entire planet, essentially sparking in a world war. Gwen remarked how they were lucky to not come across monsters on their way back from the camp.

"We all want to stop him, Finn. But he's way too powerful for someone to take on alone. Even his minions are giving us trouble."

"Heh! Maybe it's because they haven't seen my awesomeness yet!"

Gwen chuckled. "Believe me. Not to diss you or anything, but we've got giant robots and technologically-advanced aliens taking him on. You won't stand a chance by yourself."

"Well, maybe if I had Jake with me..."

"Don't worry. You can count on us. Can you give me descriptions of them? We'd probably end up on a wild goose chase if you don't have anything to start with."

"Let's see... Well, Jake's obviously a talking yellow dog. He's usually shorter than me, but he also has shapeshifting powers so he might look different. Princess Bubblegum's pink and was wearing a pink winter jacket and pants. Marceline has long black hair and was wearing her black dress. She a vampire so she can't go into the sun, but she might have her umbrella."

"Vampire? She's not one of those types that drink blood, is she? We do have vampire hunters in this world who go after those kinds."

"Nah. She only sucks the color red. Though she can transform into these giant bat-monsters."

"Let's just hope nobody mistakes her as a threat before we find her... Any others?"

"Just Lady Rainicorn. Basically, she's a unicorn mixed with...y'know, a rainbow. She speaks a different language though. You might need a universal translator if you to understand her."

Gwen finished writing down Finn's descriptions of her notepad. "Got it. And um...about your other friend... He's gonna wake up eventually. How are we gonna deal with him?"

"I don't know. He could go on a rampage, but how he acted earlier didn't feel like the Ice King."

"I might have a hunch on why, but we'll have to wait till he wakes up."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Why don't you just have a look around? You're pretty new here so you might as well see how things are around here and relax. There's a great view up the mountain side if you wanna check it out. Just don't go inside the portal we set up at the summit or leave the campsite. We don't want Fusion monsters suddenly attacking you."

"Alright!"

Finn exited the cabin to find a few Plumber men in red suits. They were curious about this new boy that their leader had brought along with her though they hid their curiosity and gazes by pretending to be chatting amongst themselves. Finn could only stare at them for a few seconds before snapping back towards reality and realizing how strange he must've looked.

Finn walked towards the campfire ground at the center. He didn't notice the Plumbers already sitting there get up and leave. He was more preoccupied and fascinated by the blue robot manning a tall machine. Its head rotated towards Finn upon detecting his presence.

"Greetings. I am Dexbot Q-X3466. How are you today?"

"Cool! It talks!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, sorry! You just look so cool and-... Wait a minute..." Finn bent his head closer to examine to logo printed on the robot chest. Almost instantly, Finn reached for his sword in his backpack and pulled it out. He compared the worn out letters to the robot's chest. Finn was positive. "Dexlabs... This sword has the same logo as the robot!"

"Are you speaking of your Kilowatt Blade? A recently released Dexlab product, but I do question how you got your blade to it's current condition this quickly... Perhaps there's was an error in the production..."

"W-wait! What's Dexlabs?"

"Dexlabs, one of the leadings scientific centers in the world. Most famously known for revolutionizing the world with its many developments such as hover technology and newer weapons. All of this made possible by Dexter, boy genius. Shall I repeat?"

"So wait..." Finn quietly muttered to himself. "Am I in the past or an alternate universe?..."

"Shall I repeat?" the Dexbot repeated.

"Oh, no! Sorry about that!"

"Very well. May I be of service for anything in particular?"

"No thanks. Didn't mean to waste your time."

Finn continued towards the mountain path Gwen had suggested. He looked back to see the Dexbot return to a default position, constantly hovering above the ground.

"Just how did that old man get a sword from here..."

* * *

><p>"It's alright. Jake's here!"<p>

Jake was comforting the injured Lady Rainicorn resting in the airship's infirmary, wrapped in bandages. The airship itself was parked in an open field near the wooden cabin Jake had awoken in. It was colossal in size and painted in shades of white and orange, though the majority was the latter. Jake had caught glimpses of the many rooms inside as the boy, who introduced himself as Zak, led him down a number of hallways.

When Zak and Jake entered the infirmary, a black man with a muscular build had greeted them. He wore skin-tight black underarmor, a vest, gloves, and boots, the latter three all orange. Jake took notice of the man's white streak of hair across the center, front to back. Just above his right eye was a lightning bolt-shaped scar. His eye also seemed to be blind. The man introduced himself as Doc Saturday. Accompanying him was his wife, Drew. She wore the same outfit as her husband, though a more feminine version. In constrat to Doc, she was white and so was her long hair. She had no other distinguishing features besides the yellow sword she had strapped to her back.

"Thank goodness Zak and Fiskerton found you two before the Kids Next Door did." Drew remarked. "Who knows what they would've done with you two."

"Are they evil?" Jake asked.

"Not at all!" Zak exclaimed, trying to defend them. "It's just they're...a little..."

"Paranoid." Doc finished for him. "Though maybe 'suspicious' is a better word to describe the particular base that shot you down. I'm highly positive it's because of you're friend her was flying around when she's not recognized as a safe presence."

"But Lady Rainicorn's one of the sweetest people I know!" Jake exclaimed.

"No. Not that. I mean it's that...her species. Whatever it is, it doesn't exist in this world, or at least, there's no written records or even a legend of it."

"But if that's true then... Did we travel to the past?"

"It's possible, but how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Wouldn't telling you, y'know, mess up the future?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." a voice interrupted.

Zak turned to his left and stumbled back in shock to see a black-haired, middle-aged man had suddenly appeared next to him. He dressed in a white labcoat, light brown vest, white collared shirt and black necktie, and black pants. Despite this sudden intrusion, the man didn't seem to mean harm.

"Professor Paradox." Drew greeted him sarcastically. "Intruding on people's personal space again I see?"

"Oh, I'd hardly call it 'intruding'." he replied smiling. "More like a 'friendly visit'."

"W-Who is this guy!" Zak stuttered as he rose to his feet.

"An old...'colleague' of ours." Doc replied. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Professor Paradox?"

"There's no need for formalities, Solomon." Paradox answered. "I just came to see how things were going for Jake and his girlfriend here. Everything seems to be in order, I see."

"What's he talking about!" Zak exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. We haven't met yet chronologically speaking. I'm Professor Paradox, a time traveler though do note that the 'Paradox' name is something Ben Tennyson made up for me. Truth is that I'd forgotten my own name centuries ago! Anyway, as for my business, everything seems to be in order: Jake's here, Lady Rainicorn's recovery is on schedule, yup!"

"Wait!" Jake exclaimed. "Are you saying that you planned all this!"

Jake quickly expanded his fist and threw a punch towards the man. In the blink of an eye, Paradox disappeared as if he was never there. Jake ended up punching the wall and hurting himself. Whatever the Saturdays used to build the room's walls was extremely sturdy.

"Hm... That punch was a 0.5253 seconds too early." Paradox observed. He had appeared right behind Jake holding a pocketwatch he had in his pocket. "No severe consequences though so I'll let it slide."

Jake was about to attempt punching the man again, but Doc restrained him. Drew held her sword to Jake, using its power to set it ablaze, preventing him from growing larger and escaping the grip.

"Calm down!" Drew exclaimed.

"She's right." Paradox added.

"Like I'd believe you!" Jake exclaimed stubbornly.

"What if I said it was all Fuse's doing?"

"Who?"

"Fuse is the alien overlord currently trying to take over the planet. He was the one who sent Demongo to your timeline, or should I say _Fusion_ Demongo. You and your friends just happened to intrude in his plans and ended up here."

Jake then calmed down, shrinking his hand as Doc and Drew released him.

"Wait! Then you know where my friends are? Where are they!"

"Sorry. Even a being like me has rules to follow, but I am allowed to tell you that they're all alive somewhere. You just have to find them!" Paradox glanced at his pcoketwatch again. "Well, I better get going. Don't want to fall behind now. Ta ta! Oh, and Zak, you might want to feed your plate to Komodo again. Your mother's making her 'special dish' tonight."

Paradox waved goodbye and disappeared in a flash of light. Perfect timing as Drew was on the verge of attacking him. The moment he vanished, Doc turned towards Drew with a slightly worried expression.

"You're really making that tonight?"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys!" Drew exclaimed. "It's not even that bad!"

"Bad?" Zak questioned. "It still had _blood_ on it!"

"I don't even know what to think anymore..." Jake muttered.


	5. Goals

**Chapter 5 - Goals  
><strong>

**Author Notes:**

- I was planning on updating all of my stories for Christmas, but I couldn't find the time. Anyway, _FusionFall: Rewrite _is the next one that's going to be updated and that chapter will crossover into this one

- I have no idea why, but the development team at FusionFall never bothered to make a new model for Hex even though it's been almost two years since he made his return appearance in _Ben 10: Alien Force_. My stories will use his current series appearance until it's revised.

- Greek is use for months and days of the week.

* * *

><p>"Wow! The ocean is so beautiful from here!"<p>

Princess Bubblegum was marveling the view from the Orchid Bay wharf. She, Johnny, and Marceline had arrived a few hours earlier. They left the hovercar in the heavily protected parking lot. It was guarded by shady humans dressed in black turtlenecks, gray combat pants, and dark sunglasses. They wielded mechanized rifles and were stationed around various areas, particularly populated ones though the Princess and Marceline noticed groups of no more than three along the way. Printed on some of their chests was the logo, "SACT". Whoever they were, they shared not a single glimpse at a passing-by civilian. It seemed their top priority was the dangerous Fusion monsters roaming around.

Orchid Bay seemed to have a strange liking for anchors and ship steering wheels, possibly to go along with their aquatic tropical theme in architecture. From large monuments, to street lights, to metallic benches, to even _trashcans_, they all had some form of an anchor or steering wheel. The Ooo girls never found this design choice strange though. After all, they came from a place where kingdoms are made out of clouds and hot dogs.

The wharf was mainly populated by sailors and ship workers carrying large crates on and off the ships. Towards the east, the princess noticed a docked pirate ship. Its crew members dressed in sleeveless shirts with stripes alternating between light and dark green, black shorts, and colored bandanas around either their forehead or mouth. There was just one thing that slightly bothered her once she got closer. They smelled of candy. Princess Bubblegum looks at their sails and jolly roger. They all had a candy cane theme, red and white stripes and candy canes instead of crossbones.

"Johnny. Who are those people?"

"Oh, they're those Candy Pirate guys. They go around stealing candy and sugar and stuff like that. And speaking of sugar..." Johnny leaned towards Marceline but was instantly pushed away.

"Hey, I said I don't mind having you around anymore! Not kiss me!"

"They steal candy!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed. "I take offense to that!"

"Bonnie. Calm down. You what could happen if you-" Princess Bubblegum stormed off before Marceline could finish. "Man..."

"Don't worry." Johnny said. "I'll get her."

Marceline watched as Johnny ran after the princess. She could already see her venting her anger at a confused crew member.

"Might as well look around if she's gonna take this long..."

Marceline walked towards the center building. Above it was a large decorative structure. The base was a giant anchor. Protruding from its stocks was a platform which held up a large mechanical pole which continuously cranked a large wooden steering wheel attached to its side. Apparently, this was the identifying symbol of Orchid Bay.

"Weird." Marceline remarked as she walked inside.

It was a souvenir shop. Various types of merchandise lined the walls: t-shirts, keychains, model boats, snowglobes, etc. Marceline browsed the nearby umbrella stand until she looked up and saw a familiar person to her. He was tall and wore a long black cloak, obscuring most of his body. It wasn't until he finally turned around that Marceline confirmed her suspicions.

"G-Grim!"

The Grim Reaper himself stood in front of Marceline with a perplexed expression. True to his common depictions, he was an undead skeleton.

"Eh... Do I know you?" he said in a Jamaican accent.

"Oh, uh...I'm Marceline, remember? But...I thought your already retired?"

"Girl, what are you goin' on about? I'm still the current Grim Reaper." Grim glimpsed at the band-aid on Marceline's neck. "So you're a vampire... Best not be goin' up to strangers and having dat in clear view."

"You're one to talk..."

"At least people know what it means when I show up. You on the other hand..."

"Can we stop talking about this subject?"

"Fine. Now is there something you need, child, or can I go on my way? I'm on vacation right now!"

"What's the Grim Reaper doing here though? I thought the Underworld was your place."

"I could ask you the same thing. Or at least, what you're doing out in broad daylight."

"I'm just...helping a friend... And what about you?"

Grim's face suddenly filled with disgust. "Ugh! The Underworld's the last place I'd want to go! Not with dem _snot-nosed brats_ lookin' for me! I'm rather go someplace where dey can never find me!"

"'They'?"

"Eh, it's not dat important. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"W-Wait!" Marceline exclaimed as she grabbed Grim's arm. "Can you just do one thing for me?"

Grim sighed. "It betta be easy."

"My other friends got separated from us so we're looking for them. That's why I'm wandering around. I just need to know... Are they okay?"

"...Let's see." Grim materialized a clipboard from a green flame in his hand and began flipping through its pages. "Der names?"

"Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn... And I guess you can include Ice King on that too."

"Hm... Nope. I haven't reaped dem yet though...it seems this Lady Rainicorn almost had an encounta with me yestaday."

"That's a relief. Bonnie and Jake would've be devastated. Do you know where they are?"

"I can't do everyting, girl. You'll have to find someone who can track people. I tink ders an old woman in dis city who can help. What was her name again...?" Grim tried recall the name of this woman, but had trouble remembering with centuries' worth of memories on his mind. "...Ah, yes! Her's name's-"

"Marceline!" a voice interrupted. Johnny had entered the store along with Princess Bubblegum who was struggling to stuff her hair back in side her cap. They were clearly both relieved to have found her. "We need to get out of here, now!"

Johnny quickly grabbed Marceline's arm, but before he could even move, the western doors burst open. Standing there was a group of furious Candy Pirates all armed with their candy cane swords.

"There you are!" the female leader exclaimed.

"What did you do!" Marceline yelled at Princess Bubblegum.

"Talk later!" Johnny interrupted. "Let's get outta here!"

Johnny took both girls' hands and dashed out the southern exit leaving Grim all alone.

"Oh, uh... Fine day we're having, aren't we?" he awkwardly asked the pirates.

"You with them?" the leader asked suspiciously.

"Who? Dem? Never met dem in my life."

"He's lying!" a voice from the crowd exclaimed. Almost instantly, they readied their weapons to attack Grim. "Get him!"

"W-W-W-Wait for me, you guys!"

Grim ran after the other three, leaving behind his shopping bag in panic. He managed to catch up just as Johnny was driving out of the parking lot. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to stop so Grim had to leap towards the car. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline managed to grab hold of his arms but struggled to pull him aboard. Grim was left dangling and screaming on the trunk as Johnny drove out the city.

"Wait, we have to back!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Why?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "And besides, we can't! They'll be looking for us!"

"But that woman..."

"A little help here!" Grim exclaimed. He panicked as he felt his cloak slowly slipping off his skeletal body.

"Oh! Sorry, Grim! Johnny, can you stop?"

"Are they still chasing us?" Johnny asked.

"Nope. I don't think they have any cars."

Johnny slammed the brakes, sending the car into an immediate stop. Grim was propelled forward and landed on the hood right in front of Johnny.

"Worst...vacation...ever..." he moaned.

Getting out of the car, Marceline and the princess helped Grim regain his balance and placed him in the unoccupied passenger seat next to Johnny. The skeleton was still grasping his skull in pain.

"Ugh, why do bad tings always happen to me? It's a curse I tell you!"

"You gonna be okay?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Say, nice car you have here."

"Top of the line!" Johnny gloated.

"So where're you three goin' now?"

"Townsville, but we still have to pass through Marquee."

"Ooo~! Perfect! I happened to be heading der next. Can I tag along for now?"

"I guess... What do you think, girls?"

They turned to see Princess Bubblegum had pulled Marceline aside to speak with her privately.

"Is that-?"

"Yup."

"But that's not our Death!"

"Think about it, Bonnie."

"...This isn't our timeline, is it?"

"You're the smart one. I thought you'd know already."

"But...what we're doing... If it's true, we've been altering the past since we got here! Who knows how much we've messed up Ooo by now!"

"But think about it. If we did change something, wouldn't we have made one of those uh... paradox thingies and cease to exist?"

"I don't know... Time is something that's extremely difficult to grasp for us scientists..."

"Are we botherin' ya?" Grim shouted.

"Oh, no, no!" Princess Bubblegum replied.

The two girls hopped into the backseats again.

"So can this guy come along?" Johnny asked.

The girls both nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"Welcome to the team!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wanna go by yourself, buddy?"<p>

Jake and the Saturday family were outside standing by the ship's boarding ramp. The dog already had a backpack filled to the brim with supplies.

"Lady Rainicorn's gonna take a while to get better. I might as well go see that dog you were talking about."

"I'm sorry we can't accompany you," Doc said, "but we still need to do our vital cryptid and Fusion research."

"Take care of yourself." Drew said. "We'll make sure to take good care of her. You're lucky I happened to speak her language!"

"Hehe! Thanks!" Jake happily exclaimed.

"I know you have shapeshifting powers," Doc told him as he handed Jake a map detailing a suggested path, "but you're still new here. There's many unfamiliar and dangerous creatures that you'll encounter along the way. I suggest you follow this path to this ancient village. Speak to green-skinned monkey wearing a purple suit and jetpack. He'll take you along safely."

"Thanks, you guys. I'll see you later!"

Jake took off on the road southeast. After what seemed like an hour of trekking through dense forest, he eventually came to vast canyon. The path lead down into its depths. Jake had planned on stretching his legs to reach the cliffs, but soon realized why Doc had advised him not to. Creatures molded out of dirt and rock roamed the cliffside. Some resembled bears with jackhammers as arms, some resembled four-armed monstrous demons with white horns protruding from various body parts, and some resembled giant ten-legged bugs with a pincer next to each side of their head. Their numbers were too much for Jake to handle so he continued through the somewhat safer ravine. As Jake continued, he came to a oversized and large brier patch. It seemed someone had cut out a passage through the thorns with a chainsaw. The hole was small enough for a human to go through; it would be easy for Jake since he could shrink, his backpack on the other hand...

Jake stretched his neck long enough for him to see over the brier patch. It didn't seem that far a distance. Jake carefully carried the bag over with his stretching arms and placed it on the ground. From the other side, Jake shrunk himself and proceeded through the passage as he retracted his arms. Once he emerged from the other side, he saw a familiar face standing over him.

"Took you long enough." Zak remarked.

"Zak! What're are you-! How did you-!"

"Shortcut. Once you know those monsters weaknesses, you can easily get past them. Right, Fisk?"

A tall brown-furred creature with glowing red eyes appeared behind Zak and nodded in agreement. One could describe him as ape-ish with cat-like features such as his ears. This was Fiskerton, a "family member" of the Saturdays. Jake had run into him while he was exploring the ship with Zak. He had almost started a brawl thinking he was an intruder. Fiskerton kindly picked up Jake's backpack and carried it for him. Jake tried to take it back, but Fiskerton insisted and refused Jake's offer.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake asked. "I thought your family had research stuff or something."

"They let us come." Zak replied. "Besides, we never get to leave the Hanni-Baba Ruins often so this was a perfect excuse to get away!"

"Well, thanks anyway. So how far is it to the village."

"Right over there."

Zak pointed to a opening in the eastern side of the ravine a half-mile up ahead. As they got closer, Jake could see a rocky archway formation with engraved letters marking the entrance to the village.

"Your dad said this place is an ancient village. People still live here?"

"Not really. There's some shamans and mystics, but other than that, you rarely find any descendants of people who lived here since they all moved out into the modern world years ago. It's mainly just a group of archaeologists and explorers living here now."

Once setting foot in the village, Jake gazed up at the architecture. The buildings had been carved out of the mountainside. Houses and stores were practically hanging in midair. The only connection between them was a large system of rope ladders and bridges though it was clearly worn out over the years. Some parts of it had already broke apart, rendering some places inaccessible without good jumping or flight ability. Just like what Zak described, Jake only saw archaeologists and explorers occupying the areas with an occasional tribal woman dressed in intricate colorful designs. There were also many SACT stationed around as protection.

"Oh! Hello there!" a man greeted them. He was an archaeologist judging by his attire covered in dirt. He was elderly but quite energetic for his age, firmly shaking the two's hands with enthusiasm as he welcomed them to the village. "We rarely get visitors nowadays! My name's Terra! Welcome to Akule! Please enjoy your visit and feel free to ask me anything!"

"Uh, do you know where the Monkey Skyway agent is?" Zak asked. "It's not that we don't like it here! We just need a shorter trip to Nowhere."

"Oh, yes! I understand. Please follow me."

Jake and Zak followed Terra as he lead them towards the south end of the village. Along the way, a few people eyed Jake and Fiskerton, fascinated by their appearance. Some tried approaching to ask questions, but Terra quickly shooed them away. After passing six buildings, the group came by a large hut. Sitting in front of a burning campfire was a meditating male shaman. He was hooded, but it was easy to tell his skin was pale white and his face was shriveled to the point where it looked like a skull. He was dressed in a red cloak-vest hybrid that exposed a portion of his chest and abdomen, black pants, and black bands that wrapped around his biceps and wrists. Jake and Fiskerton stared at the man until he opened one of his eyes and gave a cold glare. Fiskerton ended up jumping back in fear while Jake just turned away.

"Oh, yes. Don't mind him." Terra told the three. "Hex doesn't like to be bothered."

"Wait. _That's_ Hex?" Zak asked. "My mom told me he was dangerous!"

"Well, for the time being, he's perfectly safe as long as you don't bother him. The only thing he's after is Fuse's defeat."

"How dangerous is he?" Jake asked.

"Powerful sorcerer. Tried to conquer the world a few times. Stuff like that." Zak answered.

"Heh. Nothing that Finn and I can't handle!"

"We're here!" Terra proclaimed.

Terra walked up to a sleeping, green-skinned monkey in a hammock. He wore a skin-tight black suit, tall white helmet, and purple jetpack. Awakening from his slumber, the monkey glanced at Terra who pointed at the trio. The monkey only looked at them for a few seconds before dialing a number on his communicator.

"Yeah. We need another one... Alright. Great." He looked back towards the group. "The boy and dog will ride with me. The, uh...cat thing will ride on the other guy comin'."

They all waited for the other monkey to arrive. In a few minutes, he landed right next to his partner. He was almost exactly identical. The only difference was his height. Zak and Fiskerton both knew the procedure. They simply grabbed the monkeys' arms, energy cuffs and cables locked in place, and they all took off into the sky. Even though it didn't really lighten the load, Jake shrunk down and rode in Zak's hair. The three wave goodbye to Terra who returned the gesture.

The flight soon came over the canyon as the group headed southeast. Beyond the ravine was a vast desert almost devoid of life. The only inhabited area was a small farm consisting of a wooden farmhouse, barn, and windmill. The the northeast, Jake stared at a large swirling vortex in the sky. Below it was numerous amounts of debris. There was even an entire cruise ship torn in half. Thankfully, it seemed the area was contained by a series of energy shields forming a rectangle around it.

"We're here."

The monkeys dropped off the three by the barn and took off. The farm was occupied by numerous people in red protective suits with green-tinted helmets. Just like the SACT agents, they didn't pay attention at the three but the feeling was a lot more friendly compared to the others. They just formed a perimeter around the farm with their weapons ready.

"Is it like this everywhere?" Jake asked Zak.

"Yeah. But don't mind them. They're just doing their job. C'mon, he's in that farmhouse."

Zak walked up to the front door and knocked on the front door. In a few seconds, a large elderly woman answered the door. She wore a brown dress, yellow apron, black boots, and round glasses.

"Oh, Zak!" she kindly greeted him. "How've you been? And where's that wonderful mother of yours? I simply must thank her for that recipe she gave me! My Eustace simply loves it!"

"Hehe. I'm fine, Mrs. Bagge. And my mom's helping my dad with something so it's just me and Fisk right now."

"Oh, yes. I see. What can I do for you?"

"Is Courage home?"

"Oh, are you bringing Fiskerton for a play date? That's just wonderful! Please, come in! Courage is upstairs in the attic playing with his fancy computer. You, Fiskerton, and..." Mrs. Bagge then looked at Jake. "Oh! Hello, there! And what's your name?"

"Jake."

"What a fine name! Anyway, lunch is almost ready. Would you all like to stay? I'm making fried chicken and eggplant today!" Fiskerton quickly nodded and made noises of approval, making Mrs. Bagge laugh. "My, you're a lively one. It'll be ready in twenty minutes!"

Mrs. Bagge disappeared under the doorway as she went back to the kitchen. Jake, Zak, and Fiskerton could already hear her setting up the dining room table and smell the aroma of the food. Zak quickly pulled the drooling Jake and Fiskerton up the two sets of staircases to the attic. Opening the door, Zak found a small pink dog sitting atop a pile of book stack upon a wooden chair. He was quickly typing something on an old model computer. The sound of the door opening startled the dog as he fell off his chair. Moaning and regaining his vision, he stared at the three in confusion until he finally recognized them. Practically leaping in joy, he ran towards Fiskerton who embraced him with a hug.

"Good to see ya, Courage." Zak greeted him.

"What're you guys doing here!"

"You know a lot about aliens, right?"

"It's like a Trite for me."

"Then do you know where this guy's from?" he asked pointing to Jake.

Courage walked up to Jake and examined him more closely. Feeling he could trust him, Courage then walked over to a cardboard boxes full of strange alien technology of various sizes. He pulled out a medium-sized device that resembled a handheld PDA.

"I think this'll do. Some scary three-eyed aliens were using it to track Muriel and I a few months before this invasion started. I don't know how it works though."

Zak took the device in his hands and played around with the buttons and GUI. He used all his knowledge that he acquired from using many kinds of technology along his adventures, but they proved ineffective.

"Do you know how the aliens were using it?"

"They stole one of Muriel's boots, but I don't know how they used it since I didn't see."

"There is this small lens here... Maybe we need to hold a sample under it? Jake, do you have anything belonging to your friends?" Jake thought for a moment and then shrunk the upper portion of his body. He bent over and pulled a blue t-shirt out of his belly button, giving it to Zak who gripped it only by two fingers out of disgust. "You...keep your friend's shirts in your bellybutton?"

"Nah, man. One of our last adventures involved fighting monsters that tear through clothes so I brought spares for Finn. I must've forgotten to get rid of them."

"Ugh... Anyway, let's see what we get."

Zak pressed the start button and held Finn's shirt under the lens. A small spotlight was then projected, and it scanned Finn's shirt. The speaker uttered a phrase, but it was unintelligible since it was in an alien language. After a few seconds, a grid-structured map appeared on the small screen. It was slowly morphing into a detailed drawing of the continent. Towards the southern direction was a flashing yellow dot. Zak assumed this was Finn's location.

"I think we've got him! Let's see...what is this place again...?"

"Hello? Courage!" Muriel exclaimed from below. "Lunch is ready! Hurry down!"

Almost instantly, Courage and Fiskerton jumped for joy and dashed out the room dragging Jake along. Now alone, Zak sighed followed the three.

"Heh. First things first I guess..."

* * *

><p>"You wanna see Dexter?"<p>

Gwen was speaking to Finn in her cabin. The boy had come inside after breakfast and presented his Dexlab-manufactured sword demanding answers to all sorts of questions regarding. Gwen tried to answer as many as she could, but Finn sometimes started another question without letting her finish. She eventually had to restrain him with her mana. She saw that these thoughts had been on his mind since yesterday.

"Just calm down, Finn. No need to get all anxious like that. Now...Dexlabs is towards the southwest, but it's pretty far away by foot. Plus you need to go through a long northward detour to get out of the Wilderness. And what about your friends? Have you already forgotten about them?"

Gwen then released Finn to let him answer.

"Of course not! But...I thought about overnight and...I just have this feeling they're doing okay so far. With that out of the way, the idea about where this sword came from is just bothering me. I have to ask Dexter or somebody if they've seen they know who got this thing."

"Well, I do know Dexter keeps tabs on who purchases his weapons as a safety precaution... Alright, I'll get you to him. But I'm still gonna work on finding your friends. I'll call you if I find anything."

"But how are you gonna-?" Gwen tossed Finn a small handheld device that resembled a PDA. "Woah! What's this?"

"A Nanocom, one of Dexter's inventions. We had extras so it's no trouble giving you one. It can act as a communicator, but it has other functions as well. I'll tell you more about it when I get the transport to arrive. You should just hang around while I get things ready. You should go see Ice King first. I'm not sure how long I can keep him here. He's already threatened six of our guards and almost broke out twice."

"He's still acting crazy?"

"And getting worse. If this keeps up, I'll have no choice but to send him to the detainment facility at Mount Blackhead."

"I'll...go talk to him."

"Be careful."

Finn walked outside and headed towards the large cabin at the opposite end. It was supposed to be a containment building for captured Fusion monsters, but the Plumbers had to place the Ice King in one of the cells. The guard on duty recognized Finn and allowed him access. Finn steadily approached the final cell to see the silohuette of the Ice King crouched against the wall. The moment Finn's face came into the light, the man jumped forward and tried to grab him, but the bars prevented the Ice King's arms from reaching any farther.

"Finn! You have to get out of here! Find my crown so I can _kill_ these guys! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mooooon!"

"Ice King! Stop this! They're really nice peopl-"

"Oh! They've already gotten to you, huh? I knew you'd be too stupid to fall for their tricks, Finn! But not me! I'm the only good guy left it seems! Aha! Aha! Ahahahahaha!"

"_...I guess his mind really is gone. What did Demongo do to him?_"


End file.
